1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuating apparatus, and more particularly to actuator caps that are placed on containers and used to dispense product from the containers.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Various apparatus for dispensing product from a container or reservoir of product have been developed. Smrt U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,998 discloses an actuator fitted to a container and including an axially extending passage therethrough for discharging product. The actuator includes a pair of wings that extend transversely from the actuator. The container may be moved axially within a device such that the wings bear against a surface defining a passage, thereby discharging product through the passage.
Brotspies et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,397 discloses a spray bottle grip used with a nasal spray bottle. The grip is coupled to a reciprocating nozzle of the spray bottle, and two arms extend downwardly along the spray bottle. The arms include finger flanges that provide an ergonomic means of reciprocating the nozzle to dispense product from the spray bottle.
Haas U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,492 discloses a disc-shaped actuator attached to a nozzle of a container. A user may depress the actuator with his finger to dispense product from the container.
Scheindel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,103 discloses a handle extending along a container body. When a user pulls the handle toward the container body, a portion of the handle pushes downwardly upon a nozzle portion of the container to dispense product from the container.
Micallef U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,039 discloses a container having a vertically reciprocating tubular pump. A cap is fitted to the container and includes an actuator button extending from a sidewall of the cap. Movement of the actuator button in a direction toward the sidewall of the cap is translated into perpendicular reciprocating movement of the pump.
Other patents disclose devices having a container of product disposed at a first end of a rod and having a trigger mechanism at a second end of the rod wherein a user may actuate the container from a distance. Discharging product from a distance can be an advantage for many purposes, such as accessing hard-to-reach places or perhaps for discharging an insecticide into a hornet nest without placing oneself too close to the nest. Smrt U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,148 discloses a device where an actuating rod has a trigger on a first end and a container on a second end. Pulling the trigger moves the actuating rod longitudinally such that the second end of the rod moves a bell crank, which in turn, moves an additional rod that actuates a valve on the container. Aberegg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,001, assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cleaning device having a trigger at a first end of a rod and a mop cleaning head and a container at a second end of the rod. Pulling the trigger moves a pivot link, which in turn actuates a valve of the container, thereby discharging product from the container onto the surface to be cleaned by the mop cleaning head.
Adams et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,147, assigned to the present assignee and also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a container of air freshener inserted into a shroud. The shroud includes a nozzle that is fitted over a valve stem of the container. The combination of the container and the shroud is placed within a housing. When a user wishes to spray air freshener into ambient air, the user pushes the housing, which in turn pushes the shroud and the valve stem to dispense the air freshener out of the housing.